


Spicing Things Up, Ann Takamaki Style

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, THEY BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Ann wants to try something new and exciting, and Makoto obliges.





	Spicing Things Up, Ann Takamaki Style

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of an exercise in forcing a hard word limit on myself because i have a bad habit of overrunning my target, and also just kind of going really quickly because I wanted to get this onto a page and out of my brain before thinking about it kills me or something. Seriously I was driving home thinking about this and I'm just glad traffic was slow. 
> 
> I should mention here that this was inspired by somebody's art but I don't know that they've posted it publicly yet or if they even plan to, so shoutouts to you, mysterious stranger, for cursing me with this imagery.

One of the benefits of Ann’s family being jet-setting designers who are gone more often than not is that their spacious house is usually empty. And the walls are thicker than ones in Makoto’s apartment. That’s how Ann ended up dragging Makoto home one late night, a special new present to them both hidden in the bottom of her bag. When presented with it, Makoto almost balked, but seeing Ann’s pleading expression instantly melted her resistance into nothing, and that’s how she ended sitting up nude on Ann’s couch, a strap-on tightened down over her crotch, and Ann between her legs, smiling up at her and giggling to herself as she gets a closer look at the arrangement. She keeps looking at it, then her girlfriend, then looking away, her expression somewhere between chagrin and thrill. It’s definitely a way to spice things up, as Ann so eloquently put it. But did they really need spice in their love life…?

“Okay, I’m starting. You better pay attention, Makoto, because this is for you.”

“Okay, okay…” Ann finishes lubing up the shaft, tossing the squeeze-bottle next to Makoto, and gets to work, playfully licking along the silicone cock while keeping her eyes fixed on Makoto’s red gaze. She keeps it light, teasing, one hand on Makoto’s thigh rubbing absentmindedly while she works her way down the toy with light kisses. Makoto feels a faint heat rising to her cheeks as she watches, but attributes it more to the skin contact on her thigh than the display; after all, it’s certainly an erotic display, but it’s not exactly stimulating, is it? Ann finally finishes, playing, tucking her hair behind her ear and taking the dildo into her mouth, taking it about halfway before pulling back to judge Makoto’s reaction. She raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s relatively mild expression, and decides to redouble her efforts, squeezing her thigh with her free hand as she returns to sucking, locking eyes with Makoto as she continues. Something about the need in her gaze ignites something in the pit of Makoto’s stomach, and she shifts uncomfortably under the assault, placing a hand on Ann’s head. Ann pulls back when Makoto moves, laughing lightly to herself and pouring a little more lube over the dildo and spreads it with long, slow strokes, never taking her eyes off Makoto’s. She stands, straddling Makoto’s lap and butting her pelvis up to the cock, resting her weight on the harness and laying her arms across Makoto’s shoulders.

“Okay, the main attraction is up next, so you better not take your eyes off me for a second. Got it?” Ann gives her such a genuine smile that Makoto can’t help but feel a grin reach her expression. Ann darts in for a kiss before Makoto can react, the mix of raspberry lube, silicone and her girlfriend’s tongue causing her thoughts to derail entirely until the assault ends and Ann pulls back for breath, panting lightly. Makoto feels her own breath quicken after all of that, rolling her tongue around her mouth as she tries to regain her composure.

“O-okay.” As Makoto answers, Ann raises herself up and lines up with the dildo, the head just barely parting her labia. Makoto’s breath catches in her throat as she watches her girlfriend lower herself down onto her lap, Ann’s body shuddering as she slides down until their hips meet, and Makoto feels the harness rub against her own clit, shivering at the pressure. Ann takes the movement for encouragement, and starts to move slowly, rolling her hips against Makoto’s and further digging the leather material into her and rubbing all across her pelvis. Makoto gasps softly, putting her hands on Ann’s hips and failing to control her breathing. Before long, Ann’s movements have her reacting on her own, moving her hips up to meet Ann’s when she slides back down the shaft. Ann’s expression goes from concentration to joy to barely-controlled ecstasy as she tries to hold herself back from finishing too quickly, trying to give Makoto as much of a show as she possibly can before she comes. Even with her attempts to maintain her composure, she can barely manage to breathe between moaning and shouting Makoto’s name. Makoto can barely think from the constant assault on her clit by the harness, the fire in her stomach threatening to burn away everything that isn’t her fucking Ann until she comes screaming all over her. Ann finishes first, tensing up and leaning on Makoto’s shoulders for support as her legs give out under her and she slides down the dildo onto Makoto’s pelvis with one final shuddering thump. Makoto tries to contain herself as Ann recovers, but she can’t help but roll her hips from side to side, trying to extricate herself from Ann and get this fucking harness off and finish herself off before she goes crazy. Ann comes back to her senses somewhere around the time Makoto is physically picking her up, and helps Makoto out of the harness once she’s off her lap, but grabs Makoto’s hand when she goes to finish herself off.

“Uh uh, that’s mine. I got you there, I get you off.” Makoto whines in the back of her throat, but nods, and Ann releases her, sliding her hand down Makoto’s stomach and begins to tease her way inside while Makoto leans back against the couch, biting her knuckle as she watches. “Look at me, Makoto.” Makoto’s gaze shifts from Ann’s hand to her face, and she says something that Makoto can’t process, and something comes loose inside her as she stares down her girlfriend’s loving expression. In that moment she loses control and comes against Ann’s hand with a cry. Finished together, Ann collapses onto the couch next to Makoto, leaning her head against Makoto’s shoulder and sighing contentedly.

“…So. What did you think?” It takes Makoto a few minutes to bring herself back to reality enough to respond. When she does, she takes Ann’s hand, squeezing her fingers.

“…Incredible. Did you…say something, at the end, there?”

“Yeah. I said, ‘I love you.’” Makoto brings Ann’s hand up to her mouth and kisses it softly.

“I love you, too.” Ann looks down at the couch between them and sighs.

“…I might not anymore, after I’m done trying to clean this couch off. I knew I should have gotten a towel…” Makoto smirks, leaning against Ann.

“Worry about it later.”

“The stain’ll have set by then…”

“I’ll take care of it in the morning, I promise.” Ann yawns.

“Oh, so you’re staying the night, then?”

“You couldn’t make me leave if you tried.” Makoto elbows Ann softly and stands, Ann looping her arm around Makoto’s and using her momentum to pull herself up. Once they’re standing, Ann pecks her on the cheek.

“Good. Oh, I get the shower first, so you better get to work on that stain.” Ann heads off deeper into the house first, and Makoto watches her go, sighing.

“I already said I’d take care of it in the morning…” She shakes her head and heads off after Ann. No point wasting water, after all.


End file.
